


Пульс

by triskelos



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: ЯРейтинг: нетПейринг: тоже нетСлов: 300Ворнинг: укур, ангстНаписано до того, как это стало частично каноном





	Пульс

Первым признался Нельсон. Для Сэма он всегда был наименее логичным для этого мира, потому он и спросил его первым.  
  
\- Я? Пять лет, - сказал Нельсон, немного подумав, и принялся собирать со стойки пустые пивные кружки.  
  
А затем, налив Тайлеру полстакана виски, расстегнул рубашку. На груди у него был шрам – глубокий, изогнутый, явно от удара тупым ножом. Глаза Нельсона в тусклом свете казались совсем темными, словно черные дыры.  
  
– Пять лет и три месяца, если точно.

***

  
Энни он застал за разбором картотечных шкафов. От вопроса она заметно вздрогнула.  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, Сэм. Я думала, ты бросил эти глупые идеи… - она покусывала губы, не отрывая взгляда от мятых папок.  
  
\- Энни! – тихо и твердо произнес Сэм. Его представления об этом мире угрожающе дребезжали, как стекло под шквальным ветром.  
  
Она зажмурилась.  
  
\- Пневмония, три с половиной года… Совсем не больно.  
  
Открыв глаза, Энни улыбнулась так, как умела только она.  
  


***

  
Крис удивленно моргнул, но ответил честно.  
  
\- А! В принципе, ничего приятного. Машина, как и тебя. Восемнадцать месяцев. А что? Я думал… Ой! – он хлопнул себя по лбу, с опаской глянул на Сэма и до конца дня избегал его.  
  


***

  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал, - мрачно сказал Джин, отодвигая тарелку. Оранжевый свет ламп отражался в его стакане.  
  
\- Джин… А как ты…?  
  
Хант покачал головой.  
  
\- Джин, что это за место?  
  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он и откинулся на спинку стула. – Правда, не знаю. Никто не знает.  
  
\- Получается, что все мы…  
  
\- Что, на шесть футов…? Ну, да, более или менее.  
  
Сэм перевернул его ладонь и провел пальцами по запястью, так, как учили в академии. Пульс Ханта, четкий и сильный, нашелся сразу же, и это испугало его еще сильнее.  
  
За окном один за другим гасли фонари. Он уже больше недели не слышал пищание кардиомонитора.   
  



End file.
